Echo's story
by Just another Ditz
Summary: Echo Wave has been left behind by the school. She just woke up one day and everyone was gone. When she gets out she meets the flock and goes through the trouble of giveing them a different name then her own. What kind of dark past does she have? TWILIGHT
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I own some characters and the plot of the story…**

**A/N: I am really sorry, but this story is Miggy and FangxOC… I was going to have Fax and IggyxOC, but it didn't seem to work with the story… I guess you could say that Echo and Iggy's personalities just clashed and they didn't work out… The story is good and I promise I will not disappoint…**

**EPOV…**

I have been left behind. I don't know what happened or anything. All I know is that I woke up one day and everything was gone. Every last Whitecoat, Mutant, cage, robot, desk, and pen. It was all gone. I was alone in this school facility and no one was there to help me.

I mean I was in the middle of Death Valley California. Who was going to hear me let alone help me all the way out here? No one. That is who.

I have been here, locked in a cage, for three days and I am running on an all time low. I don't have food and I don't have water so I don't think that I have that much more time to live.

I have tried and tried to get out of this cage, but it was useless. They were made to keep me in, no matter how much I hit or kicked them. And it was always dark. I could never tell what time it was.

I was alone in this small white room that they left me and…

It sucked.

I got so pissed that I punched the cage wall and the door…

Fell off…

"Oh yeah… thanks. Next time you might want to fall off when I'm not suffering from dehydration and near starvation." I growled at the cage door.

I stepped out and walked down the halls. There was one place I was headed and it wasn't out of the School…

I was headed for the Kitchen.

Ah food. I couldn't wait! I am so hungry that I could eat anything…

I got to the kitchen and raided the whole place. I found three cartons of chocolate milk, three chewy bars, and a package of sliced ham. Not the best lunch, but I wasn't complaining.

I grabbed a bag –rather cute too. It was a leopard stuffy back pack- and stuffed the food into it. I quickly found and exit and snapped open my black, gray, and whit wings and took off into the clear blue mourning sky.

* * *

**FPOV…**

It has been three months since Max and Iggy got together. I didn't really mind it as long as they were happy. Iggy was like my little brother and Max was the girl I loved and if they were happy then I was too.

But every kiss they shared and every hug they gave tore me apart. I wished that I were the one to give her that happiness that Iggy gave her. I knew I couldn't, but I could wish couldn't I?

We were on our way to Washington. There wasn't anything there except for the small town of Forks where we could have the chance to settle down for at least a little while. We might even get the chance to go to a school where we didn't have to worry about traitorous Principles or anything.

Right now we were over Death Valley. We knew that there was a School around here somewhere, but we didn't have any other way to get to Washington at this point. Max didn't want to fly forever since Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were already tired, and she didn't want to stay anywhere near here.

So she figured we would fly right through Death Valley and take a break about 50 miles away from it.

"Max… Can we take a short break? Please?" Angel asked. I was proud of her. We had been flying none stop for 8hrs and I knew she and the other two youngest would need a rest.

Max looked at me and I shrugged. She gave me a glare and asked Iggy. He nodded and we descended to the ground.

Once we were safely on the ground Angel put Total down and he sniffed the air.

"I smell ham!" he shouted and took off towards where he sniffed.

"Total!" Angel called and took off after him.

"Angel!" Max, Iggy, and I called and took off after her.

Gazzy and Nudge shrugged.

"Max! Iggy! Fang!" They shouted and chased after us.

I fell behind and let Nudge and Gazzy run in front of me so that I could keep and eye on them.

Once I rounded a corner I almost ran into Iggy. Everyone seemed to be looking at the same thing with curiosity and weird looks on their faces.

I followed their gazes and found a girl with black vans, black shorts that hung passed her knees, and a black shirt that said I (heart) My boyfriend.

She was leaning back with a carton of milk in her hand and she was chugging it.

"Ah!" She sighed as she swung forward.

Her red/brown hair flew over her face and she pushed it out.

"That was grate!" She shouted and it echoed off the walls. Then she spotted us. "Sorry but I ate it all."

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"Blaze. Means a flame." She seemed proud of the name.

"Where did you come from.?" Iggy asked.

"From the school about three miles East of here. Don't worry though, its deserted. I was the only experiment left behind."

"Left behind?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She shouted. "They just up and left me you know! I was all like 'What the hell' and I tried to get out but I was stuck in that small cage for three days. Then it finally came off about an hour ago and I wasn't even trying to get it off. After all the beating I did on that door it didn't budge you know! Then I hit the wall and if falls off! That is some shit you know and it pissed me off!" She crossed her legs and arms and scowled her face. It was kinda cute- I didn't think that-.

"Why did they leave you behind?" Max asked.

"I think that they think that I wasn't any use. They didn't even know that I had wings because I never took them out. I think they think that I was a failed experiment. Boy were they wrong." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Maximum Ride aka Experiment 001, age 17. Super speed, voice in the head, and leader of the flock. Fang aka experiment 002, age 17. Invisible when stands still and second in commanded of flock, more powers to come. Iggy aka experiment 003, age 17. Blind, super hearing, great cooking skills, lock picker, bomb maker, prankster and Max's significant other, more powers to come. Nudge aka experiment 006, age 15 1/2. Can take a persons presence on any electronic and use it to hack into it, more powers may come. Gazzy (The Gasman) aka experiment 008, age 13. Has a nasty digestive system and can mimic any sound, more powers to come. Angel aka experiment 013, age 11. Can implant thoughts into other people's head, Mind reading, Mind controlling, breathing under water, shape shifting, and no more power so come… that we know of. Total, age unknown. Flying talking dog." She listed of. Her eyes were glazed over and her voice sounded as if she were somewhere else. Then her eyes unglazed.

"How did you know all of that?" Iggy asked surprised.

"I can remember everything I read and hear by sending my mind into someone else for a 5min period of time. Once my mind has reached the limit I have to take it out."

"What happens if you don't?" Gazzy asked.

"My mind is lost and I die." She smiled.

No one said anything. How can she smile when talking about her own death?

"Since you know about us, tell us about you." I said.

"Blaze aka Echo Wave aka roman numeral XIII, age 17. Pyro fanatic, mind surfing, can make a loud boom with her voice, has the tendency to get over heated, -no pun intended- and an awesome skateboarder!" She shouted the last part and pulled a borad out from behind the rock she was sitting on. Where did she get it if she was only out for an hour?

"Why are you Blaze and Echo Wave?" Max asked.

"My flock used to call me that... Echo I mean." She gave a small sad smile.

"Flock?" Max asked again.

"I would rather not talk about it and for you to stop interrogating me. I want to go grind some rails, do some kick flips, and just skate. So if you don't mind." And with that she sprang open a pair of beautiful black, gray, and whit wings and took off.

" She is so…" Iggy started.

"Hot." I finished. Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked.

**A/N: I know I know… Fang would never say anything was hot, but I just had to put it in there.**


	2. Echo's Wave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I own some characters and the plot of the story…**

**A/N: I am really sorry, but this story is Miggy and FangxOC… I was going to have Fax and IggyxOC, but it didn't seem to work with the story… I guess you could say the Echo and Iggy's personalities just clashed and they didn't work out… The story is good and I promise I will not disappoint…**

**EPOV…**

I missed my flock. I missed how we would have fun and treat each other like a family. Much like Max's flock.

Bu they were the ones who left me. I didn't leave them, they abandoned me. For no apparent reason too. I mean sure I committed a crime that was unforgivable, but I did it for them. I did it for them to be safe.

How do the repay me? By leavening me that is how.

Now I am alone with nothing but my board. I have no place to go and no one to go there with.

Yup, that is the life… not.

Right at this moment I was trying not to go off on Max and them for following me. They wouldn't leave me alone now. What is worse is that I couldn't Mind surf their minds. I couldn't go in there and see what they saw and whatever. It was frustrating.

They were about 100 feet behind me. They weren't even trying to be secretive about it.

"GRRR!" I shouted and turned around. "What do you want!?" I called.

They come closer and started to hover in air like me.

"We want to know if you want to be in our Flock." Angel asked.

"I cant. I have –had a Flock and they left me. I don't want that to happen again so I am going to keep to myself. No if you don't mind I would like to move on" I started to fly off but turned around. "And you better not follow." I growled and flew of, but sure enough they followed. "I told you I don't want to be apart of your Flock!" I shouted.

"We get that, but we thought that you might want some help with the on coming flyboys." Iggy growled at me.

"There isn't-" And sure enough I started to hear that annoying buzzing sound. "Oh good god." Son of a bitch!"

I was heated. I mean literally. My hair started to fly around my face like it does when I get really pissed and then my eyes turned a sort of red. My fists started to glow a reddish orange color and burst into flames.

"I told you she was hot." Someone said behind me. I didn't feel like turning to see who said it and I didn't want to think of who it was.

The buzzing got louder and louder and then all of the sudden you could see a cloud of flyboys.

"There are about 50 of them." Iggy said.

"Thy don't have minds so I cant control them. They have been upgraded to all robot." Angel said.

"Nudge your good with electronics right?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I think I might be able to turn them off if I can just touch them really quick." She said.

"Don't bother." I growled. "I got it."

"What do you mean? You can't take on all of them by yourself." Fang said.

"You bet I can." And I flew a little further front them so that they wouldn't get caught in the blast.

* * *

**FPOV…**

She flew further from us and looked like she was concentrating on her hands. Which might I add _were on fire!_

She then proceeded to put them together in front of her face and inhale deeply. The fire engulfed in her mouth and she let out a powerful scream.

Now I knew why she was called Echo Wave. You could actually hear the Echo and see the wave. Her scream was so loud and piercing that you had to cover your ears.

Every wave that came out of her mout fire engulfed it. it was actually pretty cool, and once ithit a flyboy it went up in flames almost emideatly.

Once she was done Echo seem to be wavering a little. Like she used too much power or something.

"Well there goes my plan of flying under the radar and have the school think that I am a useless experiment." She growled.

"That… was… AWSOME!" Gazzy yelled and did I flip in that air.

"What the hell was that!?" Max asked.

"Holy-" Iggy started to say but Max covered his mouth. I guess he felt the heat of the blast.

"Now I know why they call you Echo." Total said.

"I… told you… to… call me… Blaze." She said out of breath.

When she turned to us her face was pale white and her Dark brown eyes had purple bags under them. Her eyes started to close and her wings stopped flapping and she started to fall… and fast.

I tucked in my wings almost immediately and angled myself downwards toward her. I started to fall faster then her. I think that it was because I was heavier.

I passed her and snapped open my wings and winced as they pulled up suddenly and caught her at the same time.

Her breathing was irregular and her heartbeat was unusually fast. Even for a bird kid.

Her eyes opened a little and she smiled at me.

"Shade." She mumbled.

"Who was Shade?


	3. The other Flock

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…

**Claimer: I own some characters and the plot of the story…**

**A/N: I am really sorry, but this story is Miggy and FangxOC… I was going to have Fax and IggyxOC, but it didn't seem to work with the story… I guess you could say the Echo and Iggy's personalities just clashed and they didn't work out… The story is good and I promise I will not disappoint…**

**EPOV…**

My head felt like it was about to explode. I mean really explode. All I can remember is that Flyboys were coming and I was royally pissed… so that means I must have used _Inferno Rush_.

It was like my special power. You know like Max and her super speed or Fang and is invisibility. Like that.

The thing about my power is that it drains the life out of me in some ways. I can use it only once, after that I pass out for 2 to 3 days. It happened a lot when I got pissed. Like I said, I get heated very easily.

But all this doesn't explain what I am doing in a small run down house on a creaky old bed in the middle of nowhere.

"Your awake." A small voice said. I looked to my side to see Angel smiling down at me. "The others will be back soon. Just sit tight.

My stomach growled.

"Fang will bring you some food." Nudge said on the other side of me.

"We had to stay here while the older kids went and got food." Gazzy said on the couch next to mine. "You know you're really hot."

"Thanks shorty, but I think you're a little to young for me." I smiled at him.

"Not like that." He laughed. "It's like you have a fever. And what you did to the Flyboys! That was AWSOME!" He punched his fist into the air.

"Thank you. I'm hot because I did that. I don't have a fever, my body is just working on cooling itself down."

"Well it is still cool." Nudge smiled.

"Very. Why can't I get into your mind? You don't have mind blocks up or anything, I can tell." Angel looked at me with a confused expression.

"Io guess it is because Innocence had the same power as you and I built permanent mind blocks." I shrugged.

"Innocence?" Gazzy looked at me quizzically.

"That reminds me. You said you had a flock and Fang said that you murmured the name Shade when he caught you." Nudge blurted.

My face went white. I said his name? I told myself that I would forget them. They left me. They handed me over to them and didn't come for me.

"Its nothing." I shifted on the uncomfortable bed

"They left you didn't they?" Angel asked suddenly.

"I thought that you couldn't get into my head." I growled.

"I cant. But you got the same look on your face that Max had when the boys left us." She gave Gazzy a small smile when his face got sad.

"Yeah. They left me. They didn't die or anything. They just left me in a small field all alone." I yawned for effect. I wasn't tired, I just wanted to make it seem like I didn't care.

"I'm sorry." Nudge gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

"Why did they leave you?" Gazzy asked.

"Gazzy!" Nudge whisper yelled at him.

"What?"

"Don't be rude!" Angel whisper yelled.

"Don't worry about it. They left because I killed our leader." I said.

"YOU WHAT!" That was Max.

"Oh hey. Didn't know that you were there." I smiled sweetly at her. In truth I did know that she was there, that is why I said it.

Don't play games with me. Why did your flock leave you again?" She growled at me.

"I killed our leader… well not really our leader parse, this one chick who thought that she was the leader when I really was. My own second in command turned his back on me because he fell in love with her." I shrugged. "And I don't even know if I killed her, so I guess I should say that I _tried_ to kill the _wannabe_ leader."

"Explain." Max ordered.

"Excuse me?" I hissed at her.

"Explain please?" Fang asked.

"That is much better." I smiled at him.

FPOV

"Well it was about 6 months ago." Echo started off. "I had a flock much like this one. Innocence was the youngest. She would be ten right about now, her birthday was last month. Her powers consisted of mind reading, mind control, hypnotizing, breathing under water, and talking to fish and any other animal. Then there was her cousin by blood, Spark. He only had one power and it was very… shocking to say the least. He is about twelve. Then there was Whisper. His powers were over the top on some levels. He could hop into other peoples minds and give them dreams that could scare them to death… literally." Everyone in the room other then Echo shuttered. "He is sixteen. Scarlet was my best friend. She had the power that allowed her to touch something and feel the person presence and read their last thoughts. Last but not least, there was Shade. The second in command and my ex-lover. His powers weren't so great, he could only control shadows, but he could pack a real punch. He is also that guy who kicked me out of the flock."

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to ask the most important question. Who was the girl?

I saw a tear form at the corner of Echo's eye and slide down her cheek. I got up and walked over to where she was sitting. The bed creaked as I sat down next to her. She looked at me skeptically at first but smiled at put her head on my shoulder.

"Who was the girl?" Iggy finally asked.

Everyone besides Max glared at him.

"Hey don't glare at him just because he asked the most important question." Max glared back.

"Her name was –I think- Star. No particular reason for the name, she just liked it and thought it was 'a hot name for a hot girl' as she put it. She didn't even have a useful power. All she could do was project her thoughts into your mind. That is it. The only time it was useful is when she was doing recon. THAT WAS IT! But I guess my flock liked her more then they liked me. She even tried to turn them into the school. That is why I tried to kill her. I don't know if I succeeded, she wasn't breathing when I was done with her but I don't know if she was faking it. She is a natural fake after all." She got so worked up she sat up and started to yell a little but then she slumped down and put her head back onto my shoulder.

"Do you think that if she is still alive that she would still be with your flock?" Angel asked.

"No doubt. She is probably trying to figure out a way to get Shade and Scarlet to turn on each other, which is impossible seeing as they are twins. But if she does succeed in that then there is no one to keep the flock together and they will be easier to take down and brought to the school." Echo told her.

"Aren't you worried?" Nudge asked.

"Why should I be? They left me remember." Echo shrugged.

"They are still your family. I know I would still be worried if my flock was going to be harmed even if we were in a fight as big as the one you and your flock are in." I said to her.

"But you're not in a fight as big as this one." She retorted.

"If I was." I said.

"That is a pretty big 'if' don't you think?" She smiled.

"I know it is, but it isn't the point."

"Ok so? I don't know where they are and I don't know if I can help them, and I know that if Star opens that big ass mouth of her something might go down and I will end up killing her… again… if she isn't already dead. I don't even know if she is alive and if she isn't then I found them for no reason." She huffed.

"It wont hurt to try right?" Gazzy smiled.

"I guess not."

"We are headed towards Forks, Washington now. You want to come with us?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers and we were so close that I could see the red speck in them.

"Ok." She smiled at me.

"Good." I smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my loving and adoring fanfictioner people…

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in like forever and ever… and ever, but my computer is down and I am using the schools right now… I won't have a good computer for awhile but I must tell you that I do have more chapters written and more stories to post for you… I will try hard to get my computer ready, but I still don't know how long it will take…

I am terribly sorry for my absence…

Love you people and stay cool…


End file.
